Sakura's Sister (Sasuke x Reader)
by Myra Ruby Phantomhive
Summary: Sakura's Sister hasn't seen her mother or sister in forever, but gets a chance to go to the Leaf Village for the Chunnin Exam.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed loudly, feeling very annoyed. It was a hot, beautiful day and here I was with my team...cleaning the rain gutter for an old man. Let it be known that the man wasn't a nice, not even remotely pleasant old man. He was the type to bitch at the way everything was done.

"Sensei, why can't we go on a real mission?" I asked angrily. The man with black hair and blank green eyes, leaning up against a nearby tree, smiled at me. His smile was a mocking one, add it angered me so I looked away.

"You're only a genin so that means you can only take D ranked missions," My sensei said. I turned my head to my sensei and he waved to me as if to annoy me even more. I pushed my light pink bangs out of my eyes and started pulling out the gunk located in the man's rain gutter.

'Damn, why am I stuck up here...Ohh yeah! Those two dumbasses picked me...because I'm the 'smallest'. What a lame excuse!' I thought glaring down at my teammates. The one holding the ladder was looking up at me. His aquamarine eyes were practically hidden behind his white hair. Saji was his name and most girls would scream in excitement if I said it around here. He was the total hottie that every girl wanted. That is except me. He usually ignored them and was distant from everyone else. I wouldn't call him cold, but he didn't like to trust people easily. When I looked down at him, his bright blue eyes looked into my emerald ones. I stuck my tongue out at him and he shook his head.

My other teammate was picking up the gunk off the ground, that I was throwing from the rain gutter. He was sweaty and his light brown hair stuck to his face. His face was lightly tanned and he was very strong. His eyes were the color of honey and he was the second hottest boy in the village. His name was Kyo and he was a strong ninja, but also nice. He wasn't so quiet and mysterious like Saji, but he was a fun guy.

Most ninja girls would DIE to be where I am right now. On a team with the hottest guys, them all sweaty and crap, but I couldn't really care. I didn't like fangirls and just focused on your so called 'missions'. This was going to be one long day!

 **~Three Hours Later~**

I was sitting on the ground with my team in front of my sensei. I finished that stupid mission and he said he wanted to tell us something. The way his green eyes twinkled gave me a hint that it was something to be excited about.

"I've decided to enroll you three into the Chunin exams" he finally said after making us wait so long. My face brightened up quickly. The frown that had been plastered on my face all day quickly vanished, leaving behind a warm smile.

"Really?! Aww man! This is going to be so awesome!" I said with a little laugh. I looked over at Kyo and he was smiling too, but Saji looked unemotional. That was the usual outcome of some type of important announcement. Kyo and I were all excited while Saji looked like he could careless. We were all pretty use to it now.

"You need to take these contracts and sign them. That's only if you want to be in the exams. If so meet me tomorrow at the willow tree, like always at 9:00AM. If you all come back with the papers signed then we will be leaving that day to go to the village hidden in the leaves" he said then disappeared with a faint pop.

'The Village Hidden in the Leaves?' My thoughts screamed panicking. 'But that's where my sister and mother are! Dad won't be pleased about this...and quite frankly neither am I'

My mother never comes to me, like my father does to my sister. All she would do is send me cards on my birthday. I always wished she would come and see me one day, but she never did. As for my sister, I don't really remember much about her. Except that, we both had pink hair like our mother.

I got up and so did the rest of the team. My legs and back still ached from the so-called mission.

"Are you good to go?" Saji asked me. He knew about my past and it sent chills down my spine, just thinking about reuniting with my mother and sister.

'Would they embrace me with open arms? Or shake me away?' I thought and nodded my head anyways.

"I'm not going to let you guys down!" I said sending a smile towards Kyo and Saji. They both nodded and I began walking away till I felt a tug on my arm.

"(Y/N)...I could walk you home...If you want" Saji said his eyes looking down.

"Uhh...Okay" I said with a smile. I waved goodbye to Kyo and he only winked at me, his playful smirk glided across his face. The kind of smirk that was made about naughty things in life. Man, I really wanted to smack him right then and there.

'I never thought Saji would care enough to walk me home' I thought as we both to my house. We stayed silent not knowing what to say. We had nothing in common and there was absolutely nothing I could say that wouldn't make me look like an idea. My brain was looking for something, but when I found something we were already at our destination.

"Thank you," I said quietly and looked at the faint blush on his face as he replied with no problem. I gave him a quick hug and rushed inside my home.

"DAD!" I screamed once I closed the front door. My dad walked into the room and gave me a hug. He stroked my hair as his loving eyes stared into mine. I might not have a mother in my life, but my father sure made up for it.

"How was your day?" He asked and I shrugged telling him how I had to clean out the stupid gutter thing. He laughed which got me even madder! His laughter was contagious and I couldn't help but laugh too. Which of course I did.

"Oh, and Dad...Our sensei decided to enter us in the Chunnin exams" I said handing him the papers. He looked at them and sighed. His violet eyes scanned over the papers quickly skimming over the huge paragraphs. His eyebrows furrowed in disappointment.

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves..." He mumbled with a distant look in his eyes. I knew he was thinking of my mother. He also had a habit of touching his black hair and looking down when he thought of her. It made me upset to see dad this way. My mother probably never thought about him the way he thought about her. Not like I knew. The last time I saw mother was when I was five. The memory of her was sacred. I couldn't remember what she looked like, her smell, or her voice. She was truly a mysterious person.

"Please, Dad!" I said with an innocent voice and smile. He sighed and went into the kitchen. I stood still like a dummy until he came back and handed me the papers. I looked down and saw he signed it!

'Sweet!' I thought super excited that I accidentally screamed a little. My father covered his ears with his hands. I ran to go upstairs, but father stopped me.

"(Y/N)...If you see your mother could you tell her that I said hello" He said and I promised I would as I stared into his sad violet eyes.

'He must love her so much...even after ten years. I guess that's what you call true love.' I shook out those thoughts and jumped into bed, anticipating for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to have the sun shining in my eyes. The brightness immediately set me into a more tiring mood. I usually love the sunshine, but only today was not one of those days. I was having a peacefully sleep when Mr. Sun decided to wake me up.

"Ugghh…" I moaned and placed my hands over my eyes, protecting them. Then I remembered that today was the day I was going to the Village Hidden in the Leaves! I squealed with delight and quickly jumped out of bed. The sun had magically became my friend again. I was super excited for today and maybe I would get a chance to meet my sister and mother. I took a shower, brushed my hair and teeth before going downstairs to grab breakfast. I was expecting my father to be there, but he wasn't.

"Dad," I called out only to receive no answer. I shrugged and made my way to the fridge where there was a note.

 ** _(Y/N),_**

 ** _I know today you're leaving and I couldn't be around to say goodbye. It makes me sad knowing that you're going to leave and I'll be here all alone. So, I'm going to work and I'll try to visit you in Konoha._**

 ** _I love you very much!_**

 ** _Dad_**

I sighed after finishing the letter.

'Poor Dad, he'll be here all alone' I thought shaking my head to make all the bad thoughts disappear. I grabbed an apple and headed out to the willow tree to meet my team. 'I can't wait to leave!' Once I arrived at the willow tree, I noticed that Kyo and Saji were already waiting. They were both quiet and looking at the sky.I quickly made myself known and waved at them. Kyo returned the wave along with a smile while Saji blushed and waved. He must have remembered what happened last night. I decided to shrug it off and take a seat in between them.

"So Saji...How was your 'walk' with (Y/N)," Kyo asked suddenly with a wicked smile on his faced, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Saji blushed and I looked down, not daring to look up at one of their faces.

"It was fine," Was all Saji said as he turned away from us. I sighed and looked up at the sky. It was so blue, that sapphires would be jealous. Their was small puffs of white clouds here and there. They sort of looked like cotton candy plastered up in the sky. I heard the faint noises of leaves crunching and looked forward to see my sensei coming our way. He had a very serious look on his face, which lead me to believe he was nervous. Nervous, because maybe he thought I wasn't ready yet.

"Did everyone get their contracts signed?" He asked firmly. I stood up and handed mine to him immediately. Saji and Kyo followed my actions.

"Good. We can get going then," he said as he started walking away. I followed him with torn emotions.

 **~Time Skip~**

"Sensei...Are we there yet?" I asked for the billionth time.

"Almost," he answered quickly before turning his back to me again. I sighed loudly.

'We've been walking for five hours straight!' I thought as my legs ached and pain pulsed through them. My legs now felt like two dead weights as I dragged them. At the beginning I was the first to lead this travel, but now I'm lagging behind.

"Uhh…(Y/N)? Do you want to lift?" Saji asked me suddenly. I smiled and nodded immediately. He picked me up onto his back, like a piggy back ride. I felt the weight being lifted off my heavy feet and I sighed in relief.

'Why didn't I think of this before?!'

"Thank you so much!" I said to him. He nodded, but didn't answer. I rested my head on his shoulder and head slowly falling asleep.

"(Y/N)~ Wake up," I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and noticed I was still on Saji's back. He was whispering in my ear and his body heat kept me warm. I looked down because I knew that one look in his eyes and I would turn into a blushing manic.

"We're here," he said and I jumped off his back. I thanked him again and he just looked down.

"State your business here," Said the guard of the village gates.

"We're here for the Chunnin exams," My sensei replied as he pulled out the letter the Hokage had given him. The guard looked at us suspiciously, but let us in anyways. His face was somewhat distraught over having strangers in the village. I took a deep breath before walking in the village. Saji saw and gave me a comforting smile. I returned it and we made our way inside the village. The beating heart in my chest was racing. Excitement, fear, and adrenaline ran through me.

The village was dark and only had a few people walking the streets. My sensei led us down to a hotel. We each got our own room and our team called it quits for the night, except for me. As soon as everyone was in there own rooms I left quietly. When I walked out of the hotel, the crisp breeze touched my face. I shivered, but started walking anyway. I still remembered how to get to my old house and that's where I started walking to with my stomach twisted with butterflies. Before I knew it I was outside my old house. Memories flooded back to the days when my mom and dad were still together while me and my sister played. I smiled sadly at the images and walked up to the door. I knocked loudly for a moment and then wished I hadn't. I turned to leave when the door opened. I turned to face...


	3. Chapter 3

A woman with light pink hair like mine and stunning emerald eyes was standing before me. She was old, but very beautiful. She stared at me for a moment, narrowing her eyes. I didn't like the look on her face. Her full lips covered in a beige lipstick was in an ugly sneer, and her eyebrows furrowed together. The wrinkles that seemed hidden only a moment ago was now presentably etched on her face. Her eyes instantly hardened and it look almost like she wanted to slap me.

"Umm...Hi. I'm (Y/N) Haruno. I was wondering if my mother, Sally Haruno was here," I asked quietly. Hey eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. She seemed truly surprised that I was here after I said my name.

"So…(Y/N)?" She asked slowly. I nodded and she smiled..but it wasn't a warm motherly smile. It was more of a forced one. The type of smile you give your boss after he gives you a lame job to do. "This is kind of..strange..Umm..Do you want to come in?" She asked me. I replied with a nod and smile. She only nodded, not returning the smile.

'Why is mother so cold?'

I walked into the warm house, my body temperature slowly rising. She was silent while heading into the living room. I walked into the cozy little room that had a fireplace going. I sat on the couch and she sat across from me. We sat in silence, staring at each other. I squinted a little trying to see the resemblances between us. I had her soft peach complexion, hair, graceful neck, body shape and lips. The only thing I'm glad about is that I have my father's warm inviting eyes. This woman looked like her eyes never twinkled like my father's.

"Wow...You're all grown up," she said suddenly staring at my body. I blushed a little and looked down. It was true, I was far ahead in the puberty stage than any other girl. "What are you here?" She asked sharply. I stared at her in confusion.

'Why isn't she excited to see me? I mean I am her DAUGHTER. And by is she fine one moment and the next a rude person?'

"The Chunnin exams are being held here," I replied as warmly as I could even with so many questions swirling in my mind. Her cold, blank expression never changed. If anything she became more cold, if even possible.

"How old are you now?" She asked.

'How come she doesn't know?'

"I'm fifteen," I stated. I didn't like her...not one bit.

'What did father see in her?'

"Where are you staying?" She fired at me. It seemed like an interrogation with all the questions she was shooting at me. Her eyes never seemed to soften and it was making me feel very, very uncomfortable

"A hotel," I simply said. She breathed out a sigh of relief..Like she was glad I had a place to stay..that WASN'T in her home.

'What exactly is her problem? Why would it be a problem that her own child roomed here for a while? What was the evil in that?'

"Where's Sakura?" I asked and my mother narrowed her eyes again. They looked like small slits embedded on her face.

"She's training and should be home any minute," She stated and I nodded my head, beginning to look around the living room. There are plenty of pictures of her and another girl.

'Hmm..Must be Sakura'

My mother was smiling in every picture and so was Sakura. They looked truly happy.

'Why aren't there pictures of me..or dad? What is her problem?'

We sat in silence again staring..well in her case GLARING at me. Then I heard the door open and close. My mother got up and replaced scowl with a warm smile. Her face glowed and her whole demeanor changed. A woman around seventeen walked in. She had short, chopped light pink hair and my mother's eyes. She wore a red dress that was kind of short. Her body was in the shape of an hourglass figure. She had patches of dirt on her body and was sweating. Other than her big forehead, she was really pretty. Her eyes flickered at me for a moment before she tilted her head in confusion and then pointed at me.

"Who is she mom?" She asked. My mother looked back at me and then sighed.

"It's your sister."

 **Sakura's POV**

'Stupid Naruto...Who does he think he is hitting on me like that'

It's hard to believe, but after five years he STILLS has a crush on me. Sure he's better looking now, but he will never compare to Sasuke. Not ever. My arms are sore from training all day with my old team, but it was worth it. I got to spend a little more time with Sasuke. Just thinking about him gave me a warm feeling. I walked into my house and stopped by the living room, knowing my mother was probably there reading. When I got there I noticed her standing with the warm smile I loved. I smiled warmly back to her and then noticed a teenage girl on our couch.

She had long, light pink hair that shined beautifully in the fire's light. Her eyes were a lavender that went nicely with her long, black eyelashes. She had full rose petal lips and when she smiled I could see her set of pearly white teeth: She was very, very beautiful.

"Who is she mom?" I asked.

My mom looked back at her and replied "It's your sister."

 **(Y/N)'s POV**

I got up, as if that was my cue and walked over to her. I took long strides and I felt almost weightless. This felt like a dream. I held out my hand.

"Hi Sakura...I'm (Y/N)." She gazed at me and shook my hand before she quickly let go… like my touch burned her.

"You're little (Y/N)?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded and gave her a warm smile. I saw the tears in her eyes as she dragged me into a hard hug. I hugged her back, happy that at least one of the two were glad to see me.

"How old are you now?" She asked cheerfully.

"I'm fifteen," I said looking past her shoulder to see my mother glaring at me with so much hatred that it sent chills down my spine. Almost like how dare you touch my loving, holy daughter.

"What are you here?" She asked. I turned my gaze back to my sister and told her how the Chunnin exams are going to be held here.

"You should stay with us!" She said excitedly.

"Umm...I'm already staying in a hotel."

"Nonsense! We're all family here!" She said with a smile. I laughed, but couldn't help but look at my mother. She seemed disgusted that I was going to stay here. I turned to look somewhere else. "You can stay in my room!" Sakura exclaimed as she practically started dragging me. "How do you like it here so far?" She asked as soon as we got to her room.

"I've only been here for about an hour," I stated shrugging. She smiled, her emerald green eyes shone brightly at me. She seem excited to share her room with me, and her life. I knew how she felt. Always lonely like...something was missing. It seemed like that feeling was only in Sakura..and certainly not my mother.

"You'll like it here! I'm sure of it," She said before going on, talking about her life and how it was after I left. I listened carefully with a grin on my face.

"Have you seen Sasuke Uchiha yet?" She asked sharply, her eyes getting narrow. I shook my head no and she breathed out heavily. "Good! He's the town hottie and he's sooooo mine! He likes me and all, but he is very shy," She said making it very clear to STAY AWAY! I smiled.

'What kind of boy would be able to separate sisters?'

 **~Time Skip~**

I got up at around seven in the morning. Sakura did as well and I sat down listening to her talk just like last night. We went down to the kitchen and saw no one there.

"Mom is still sleeping," Sakura stated once she saw I was confused.

"Oh Okay," I replied as Sakura went searching through the cabinets for breakfast. She made some eggs, bacon and toast. We ate quickly before we headed out the door.

"Sakura, Where is the training grounds?" I asked remembering that I had to meet my sensei and team. She pointed in a certain direction and told me to just go straight. I replied with a thanks.

"Wait! Before you go I have to tell you something," Sakura said stopping me before I was able to take off.

"Yes?" I asked turning to face her once more.

"You're participating in the Chunnin Exams, right? I'm going to be a proctor!" She excitedly said clasping her hands together.

"Really?! That's awesome!"

"Yeah! So I have to go and learn what I need to do. See you later (Y/N)!" She said waving goodbye before taking off in the opposite direction. I left and began running towards the training grounds. I was running so fast I bumped hard into some and fell hard on my ass.

"Owww.." I whined looking up at the person. He had pitch black hair with matching eyes. He seemed annoyed, but when he looked down his eyes changed...for a moment anyways. He looked to have been in deep thought about something, until I rudely bumped into him. Although my body bumped hard into his, he hadn't moved an inch. He held out his hand in which I took. He continued to stare at me silently before shaking his head and walking around you. I turned to watch him and tilted my head a little when he looked back.

'He's really Hot!' I thought smiling before taking off again to go meet my team.


	4. Chapter 4

I made it to the training grounds where all my team was already waiting.

"You're late," My sensei told me, his blank eyes penetrated mine as if trying to make me guilty. I only sighed in response.

"Hey. Where were you last night?" Saji asked me.

'Shoot! I totally forgot to tell them!'

"Yesterday, I went to my old house in which I found my sister and mother. My sister invited me to stay the night...so I did," I explained to them. Kyo and Saji both nodded their heads like they completely understood. There was a grin plastered on Kyo's face while Saji was more perceptive. He could tell even though I wasn't visibly upset that something was wrong. The corners of his lips drew into a frown and his eyes turned away from mine.

"Okay. The Chunnin Exams begin today. I will walk you over to the academy where you';; take the first part of the test. I'll then have to leave you and offer no help during this test," My sensei said. "Understand?" He asked after nobody replied back to him. I nodded and looked at my teammates to see Kyo nodding too. Saji was still giving me an almost insightful stare. I knew he was trying to read my emotions and it wouldn't be long before he found out. I could never hide my emotions from him.

"Well then lets go," My sensei said heading to the north.

 **~Time Skip~**

"Okay, I'm going to have to leave you here. I wish you all the best of luck," My sensei said with a smile on his face. He then disappeared with a faint pop and a puff of smoke. I took a deep breath and looked at my team for confidence. Kyo was on my right and had a confident smile. Saji was on my left, smiling directly at me. I felt his arm brush against mine and instantly I felt chills down my spine.

I pushed the doors open to see a huge room. Many ninjas were already gathered and they looked much older and mean than me. My body tensed when I saw how they were looking at me. Particularly the men. They only saw me as a hot piece of meat. Which _disgusted_ me. Most women were all gazing at Saji, which he ignored and the women who weren't checking out Saji, were checking out Kyo. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I looked over to see Kyo and Saji's hands placed on them. I smiled a little feeling glad to have a great team.

With my confidence boosted, I made my way through the room and sat down at the nearest open table. I was still getting looks from people, but I brushed them off. I was here for my team and myself, no body else.

"Umm...I hope this is easy," Kyo said breaking the ice. I nodded agreeing with Kyo. I knew what he said was something he really didn't mean, but at least he was trying to start a conversation so that the nervousness wouldn't affect us.

"If it was easy then anybody could be a chunnin. There has to be some kind of challenge," Saji said looking over at me. I immediately looked down and blushed a little. I was about to say something when I heard a _squeaky_ voice call out Saji's name. The person calling his name walked over to us. She had short black hair and grey eyes. Her name was Yuna and was from my village. She was dressed a little sluttish and was waving to Saji for his attention.

"Hi Saji," She said stretching out his name seductively.

"Oh...Hi" She said giving me and Kyo a glance before turning her full attention back to Saji. I sighed and turned my head. I didn't like her one bit. Her attitude was disgusting; sweet and fake. All she cares about was being with Saji or getting him to notice her. Hence the reason she wears such revealing clothes.

"Why are you over here with us," Saji asked his aquamarine eyes instantly hardened, which is something that never happens when he's alone with just me or Kyo. He puts on a scowl of disappointment, showing that she was the reason why he was upset.

"Well, I couldn't pass up the chance of saying hi to my future boyfriend," Yuna said with a small smile. She was completely oblivious to the fact that Saji didn't want her here. And neither did I. She was actually pretty, but her personality is what drives people away. She was manipulative, annoying, lazy, cocky and just plain stupid.

'I can't wait for you to just leave' I thought sending her glares.

"You better go find your future boyfriend elsewhere because I don't see him," Saji said causing both me and Kyo to start laughing. She turned her head and stared at us with her icy grey eyes. She huffed and pouted, her light pink lips parting slightly as she gave us a hateful glare.

"I'm so sorry that you had to team up with (Y/N)," she said looking at me. I wanted to punch her for the way she stressed the letters of my name.

"You're going to be sorry in two seconds unless you shut the hell up," I said madly as she was getting on my last nerves. Not backing down, Yuna then stood tall and I did too. I moved over so I was right in front of her because there was no WAY I would back down.

"You aren't good enough for Saji so just get over it," Yuna spat out as I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips.

'Who the hell does he think he is anyway?' I thought my eyebrows furrowed in complete anger. 'Nobody gives me lip, especially somebody like her.'

"I don't want Saji," I said boredly like a clock of calmness fell over me. Pretending not to care really makes the person mad and makes me look better than them. It makes the other person look pitiful and more intelligent. Though I acted careless, my words still stung with ice as I spat them to her. She stepped up and so did I, closing the space between us.

"Well I think you do," she said bumping me a little.

"Listen bitch, I don't have time for this so go away and die somewhere," I said to her, noticing the crowd surrounding us. She shot daggers at me with her eyes, but I didn't back down. I turned to go leave when I felt a little push on my back.

"NO! SHE JUST DIDN'T PUSH ME!' I thought turning back around slowly and punched her so fast she didn't see it coming. The punch went to her face and knocked her all the way to the opposite wall.

"BREAK IT UP," said a booming voice from the front of the room. I turned to see a man and a few other ninja standing there. I noticed my sister was one of them and fawning over some boy.

'WAIT THAT'S THE BOY THAT I BUMPED INTO!' The boy stared at me with amusement in his eyes. I got a rush of heat circulating in my body that made me suddenly blush. He had _mesmerizing_ eyes and I couldn't stop looking away.

"All of you sit down at any seat for now. When I call your name, come up here and get your number," The teacher said and I watched as Yuna got up, rubbing the side of her face. She glared at me and I waved happily to her.

"As you all see there are number on the desks. When I call your name you'll come up here, get your number and sit at the table with the number you'll receive," The teacher said as he took out a clipboard and started calling out names. First he called out Kyo and Saji.

"(Y/N) Haruno," Said the teacher and when I got up, all eyes were on me. I walked down to him and looked the boy I bumped into. He was staring at me strangely which made me feel uncomfortable. "Haruno, huh? Sakura is you sister?" The teacher continued and I nodded giving him a smile. I glanced at my sister and she was smiling also. She winked before looking back at the guy on her team. It was obvious he either didn't see Sakura and the blonde girl staring or just plainly didn't care.

"You're nothing like her, troublemaker." The teacher handed me my number. I ignored his statement and looked down at the number I had. It was the number forty nine. I searched for my and sat down in the seat closest to the window. The window was opened and I knew right away that I was going to be distracted.

'Great just what I need right now...Distractions' I thought and watched as everyone took their seats.

"Now that everyone is all settled.." The teacher began talking and talking and I soon got bored. I watched as the other teachers took their seats by the end of each rows.

'Maybe I'm lucky enough to get Sakura to sit next to me..' I thought and turned my eyes and saw...


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke Uchiha! He sat with next to me with a straight face, but kept it emotionless. I shook my head and looked ahead at the teacher. He told us to begin and I looked down at my test.

 **Question 1**

 **If a nin was standing on a hill about 38ft tall, and his kunai is 8ft across, and it takes usually 20mph to hit a target, and it takes about 3 minutes to actually hit the target, then if the target is 25ft away. How long would it take to hit the target?**

'What the heck?!' I furrowed my brows in anger. I turned my eyes to saji, who sat a few seats ahead of me. His aqua marine eyes clashed with mine. His aqua marine eyes clashed with mine. There was something in his eyes..

'NO WAY! HE fINISHED ALREADY?!' I thought looking at him with a helpless stare. He had a hard look on his face before turning around. 'SAJI DON'T LEAVE ME ON MY OWN!'

I looked over to Sasuke and saw he was smirking, like he seemed to enjoy my nervous breakdown. I smiled a little to show him that I wasn't afraid. Right then I felt myself go numb. I slowly moved my eyes downward and saw a shadow connecting to mine.

'KYO!' His eyes were closed and his mind and mine became one. He controlled my hand, grabbing the pencil and started answering every answer on my paper before undoing his jutsu. I looked down at my completed test and closed my eyes, happy to have a great teammate. I looked up at the clock. 'Twenty five more minutes!' I laid my entire body over my test and began daydreaming.

 ** _Sasuke's POV_**

'So, this is Sakura's sister?' I looked at her intently. Her face had a few similar features like Sakura. They both shared the same button nose and light pink hair. (Y/N)'s hair was longer and silky though. Her complexion was paler than Sakura. She had full lips and a beautiful smile. Her lavender eyes held innocence and beauty while her body was also full and mature. She was very beautiful.

'Hard to believe she is Sakura's sister.'

By the look of the other jounin and rookie 9, the couldn't believe it either. Naruto, Kiba, and Lee shamelessly gawked at her. Neji and even Gaara stole glances at her. Some other genin would stare at her as well. She either didn't notice or didn't really cared. Sakura would look at her sister with pride. She must love her. I hope she isn't the same as Sakura. That's the last thing I need..another fangirl.

Ibiki told the older jounin to take a seat at the end of each row of genin, to make sure they don't cheat. I checked the number on my clipboard and noticed I was proctoring the row (Y/N) was in. She stared into my eyes and shook her head.

'What is she thinking?' I looked at her again. Her face was twisted in confusion as she was looking down at her test. I smirked at her confusion as I remembered how hard the test was for me. She looked back up and her gazed locked in with mine. I gave her a smirk and she smiled, not intimidated. Then at the blink of light..she was done! She slid her body over the test and fell asleep.

'She's so beautiful...WHOA SASUKE! SHE'S YOUR STALKER'S SISTER!' I pushed the thoughts out of my head and began to bust the genin, two seats to the right of her. He was making it obvious that he was cheating.

 ** _(Y/N)'s POV_**

By the end of the test, there were only about twenty five people! Ibiki was talking about something, but I paid no attention to it because I was soo bored!

"You all passed," Ibiki said making me perk up.

"You didn't even check the tests!" I announced having everyone turn to me.

"Were you paying attention?" He asked and I gave him a wide goofy grin.

"Would you be mad if I said no?" I asked sheepishly. Ibiki vein was popping out on the side of his face and he let out a heavy sigh. I smiled wider and everyone began laughing at what I said.

He ignored me and said "Class dismissed! Tomorrow you'll be meeting the next proctor, Anko at the town square at exactly eleven o'clock."

Everyone began to leave and my teammates went over to my side. Sasuke was still sitting in his place and looking at me, making me feel uncomfortable. Saji must have noticed too because he motioned for us to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why was that guy looking at you?" Saji asked me the moment our team left the building.

I shrugged and replied "I don't know." Saji's face was twisted with a look of pure jealousy. Kyo's light honey eyes twinkled with amusement as he watched his teammates.

"(Y/N)!" I heard a voice behind me yell. I turned around to see Sakura along with some of the other jounins from before. She waved at me, motioning me to come over.

"Well, Sakura's calling. I'll see you guys later!" I said smiling at my team. Kyo was smiling back while Saji continued looking behind my shoulder with the same glare from before. I turned back around and saw that Sasuke was there too. I shrugged my thoughts away and walked over to my sister.

"Hey Sakura!" I said with a sweet smile.

"I want you to meet my friends!" She replied as she began introducing the people around her. "This is Naruto," She points to a blonde haired boy with whiskers on his cheeks. "Kiba," She pointed to a smirking, brown haired boy with red upside down triangles on his cheeks and a white dog on the top of his head. "Neji," She moved on to a boy with long silky brown hair with beautiful pupiless eyes. "Lee," A boy in a green jumpsuit with a bowl haircut and hearts in his eyes. "Hinata," A blushing blue hair girl also with pupiless eyes. "Ino-Pig," She points to a pretty girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. "Shikamaru," A tired looking boy with a brown pineapple shape haircut. "Gaara," An monotone looking guy with red spiky hair and green eyes. "Temari," Another pretty girl with spiky sandy blonde hair and teal eyes. "Sasuke!" she finished by pointing to Sasuke with a happy smile plastered on her face.

"Hello!" I said smiling and giving a small wave. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're about to go to the ramen bar. Wanna come?" Kiba asked and I nodded.

"HERE IT IS THE RAMEN SHOP!" Naruto screamed running towards the white curtains of the bar.

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!"My sister screamed to him. Temari laughed as she watched my sister giving Naruto a lecture. I walked in and took a seat between Neji and Shikamaru.

"I bet you're as troublesome as your sister," Shikamaru said looking over at me. My violet eyes clashed with his dull brown ones.

"AM NOT!" I yelled at him. His eyes seemed to lighten up as I got angry and even let out a chuckle. I sighed, shaking my head and looked over at Neji.

"What village do you live in?" Neji asked me.

"Village Hidden in the Stars," I replied softly.

"How old are you?"

"DON'T TRY IT NEJI! THAT'S MY SISTER!" Sakura yelled as she was eavesdropping on my conversation.

"I'm fifteen," I said blocking out my sister's voice.

"Sakura, don't be ridiculous. I'm eighteen," He stated as a small vein appeared at the side of his head. Lee came up to me and grabbed my hands.

"(Y/N), you're as beautiful as my Sakura...Will you b-" Lee was cut off by Sakura digging her knuckles into his head.

"NO!" She screamed and everyone looked at Lee with pity or annoyance. Lee was broken as he sluggishly walked back to his seat between Sasuke and Temari. I waved to Gaara as I noticed he was looking over at me with no expression on his face.

'Weird Guy..' I thought as he ignored me and looked back at the menu. The waitress came out with bowls of ramen. Naruto was the first one to pick up his chopsticks and dig into the food. He finished in minutes and looked at everyone else with sad puppy eyes.

"No Naruto! We won't pay for another bowl for you!" Ino said to him.

"It's Okay Naruto. I'm not hungry so you can have mine," I told him picking up the bowl and turning it to his direction. He snatched it out of my hands and began chugging it down. He had a look of pure happiness on his face.

"I guess I'm going to go back to the hotel," I said to everyone, jumping off my seat.

"Awww! Do you have to go?" Naruto asked putting the empty bowl on the table.

"Aren't you staying with Sakura?" Sasuke asked me. I nodded yes to both questions.

"I want to spend some time with my team to get ready for round two of the exams tomorrow," I said clasping my hands behind my back.

"Oooooo yeah! I forgot that you're just a genin. It's kind of hard to believe," Kiba said having a smirk on his face, showing a part of his canine tooth.

"Bye everyone!" I said cheerfully giving them a warm smile before I left. When I reached outside, the sun was beginning to set. The sky was turning from light blue to magenta to a mystical deep purple. The air seemed fresher, more sharp and colder. It felt nice against my skin as I stared at the lovely color of the sky.

"Do you need help finding your way?" I turned around and saw...


	7. Chapter 7

It was Kiba.

"Uhhh...Yeah," I said with a little laugh. He laughed a little too and started walking me to the hotel. We walked in silence for a bit and I couldn't help, but notice his eyes lingering on me. It made me blush and felt self-conscious. I never considered myself pretty so I don't really understand why all the boys would stare at me.

"Can I ask you something?" Kiba said hesitantly. I shook my head yes and gave him a very warm smile.

"Do you like Sasuke?" He asked quickly. I looked over to him, a confused look plastered on my face, my eye furrowed together.

'Why would he think I like Sasuke?' I thought and noticed he stopped walking. I did as well and we looked at each other for a moment.

"Why would you ask that?"I asked somewhat coldly.

"I was just wondering...I mean all the girls who see him seem to fall in love with him. Not that you're like every other girl! He also seems to have taken a liking to you,," He said fastly, immediately regretting his question.

"He likes me?" I asked as my face scrunched up at the thought. He shrugged and started walking again.

"I'm not saying that. It's just he never talks to the people he has known for a long time, but suddenly a new girl comes and he starts opening up. That's all," He stated blandly. I exhaled and started walking on the side of him again. The silence between the two of us was getting very awkward so I started staring at the beauty around me. Night had thrown its blanket of darkness and everything shimmered in the silvery glow of the moonlight.

"Here we are," Kiba said stopping at the hotel I remembered.

"Thank you.." I replied and reached up and quickly placed a kiss on his cheel. When my lips graze his skin, it immediately warmed up. I could tell he wanted it to last longer by the way his eyes were close.

"Night," i said smiling, running into my hotel. I turned back one last time and saw Kiba touching the spot I kissed, blushing madly.

The Morning

I awoke to a loud banging on my hotel door.

"Uhh...Coming!" I shouted to the person on the other side of the door. The person just ignored me and knocked louder, "I'M COMING!" I shouted angrily. I stomped to the door, opening it, ready to knock the person out. Kyo stood there with a smirk of amusement on his face as he was happy to see me annoyed. Behind him was a distant Saji.

"Come on! We have the second exam today!" Kyo said excitedly walking into my room. Saji followed him turning to me with slight smile on his face.

"Why aren't you staying with your mother?" Sai asked me.

"I don't feel very...comfortable there," I said which was very true. The way my own mother looked at me was scary. Like I had interrupted everything good in her life.

"How is that?" Kyo asked tilting his head to the side with his brows furrowed together. I walked into the bathroom and put on my outfit. It consisted with a short sleeved blue hoodie that reached my hips along with short compressed leggings with three side openings on my thighs, I fixed my hair a bit and walked outside, looking for my shoes.

"She just doesn't like me," I said from the other side of the room, grabbing my shoes from underneath the bed. I walked back to them and saw Saji blushing which made me blush as well.

"Well when you guys are done blushing we should really get to town square to meet our second instructor," Kyo explained smiling coyly.

'Today going to be a long day..' I thought sighing as I made my way out of the hotel.

~Time Skip~

I walked towards the town square and saw the same group of ninjas who passed and Ibiki, the instructor from yesterday. I saw my sister and waved at her. She returned the favor and winked at me. Then a crazy lady with purple hair and light brown eyes stepped forward.

"I'm Anko and I shall be your instructor!" She practically screamed and I couldn'thelp but smile and laugh at her.

"You girl...Do you find something funny?" She asked in me with an annoyed voice.

"Umm...Would you be pissed if I said yes?" I said nonchalantly. She then put her hand up to her forehead and looked down.

"Great just what I need...another Naruto."

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" I heard Naruto scream from behind me. The instructor took a deep breath and told everyone to follow her.

"(Y/N)...you may not wanna piss off the instructor," Saji whispered and I huffed.

"She started it!" I exclaimed and he turned his face to hide his amusement, but you saw.

"OKAY! We're here," She said stopping in front of a huge forest-like thing. It's trees were huge and no light escaped from the inside of the grounds.

"You'll be going in the forest of death," She said with a slight smirk while air got caught in my throat, making it hard to breath.

'THE FOREST OF DEATH?!'


	8. Chapter 8

"When you say the forest of death, is it really THE forest of DEATH?" I asked as the color slowly drained from my face.

"Yes...What else could I mean?" she asked back sarcastically while giving me a smirk. "Alright maggots! In the forest of death, you're going to have to obtain two scrolls by the end. Each team will be given either the Heaven or Earth scroll. You'll have five days to retrieve the other scroll from another team and make it to the tower directly in middle of the forest of death. Now sign these contracts to pick up your scroll and we can begin," Anko explained as she handed the contracts to my sister to pass around to all the genin taking the exam.

When Sakura reached me, her face held a pity for me as she clearly must have remembered what it was like for her to go through the forest of death. I took a contract from her and looked it over. It had a huge amount of writing, which I decided was way too long to read it all. My eyes gazed towards the bottom of the paper, meant for where my signature was supposed to go. Another Shinobi, whom I did not know, started passing out pens. I scribbled my name quickly on the line and looked at my teammates. They were finishing writing their signatures.

"Now maggots! Those who weren't chicken to sign the contracts, move your asses to the tent on my right. One at a time, team by team will retrieve one scroll. We have decided to also ass the older Shinobi who have already passed the exam to make your time in the forest of death harder. They're purpose will be trying to take your scrolls away and engaging a fight. They'll also be there if you want to drop out for some reason or if somebody is critically injured," Anko told all the genin in front of her.

"We won't need to drop out cause we got the best medical nin there is," Kyo whispered as he leaned over my shoulder. I began blushing immediately because I knew he was talking about me. I had advanced medical nin knowledge and powers and different methods of treatment when a certain body part got injured.

"One last thing, I will only say this once so listen and listen well! DO NOT OPEN THE SCROLLS! If you do you'll immediately get disqualified," She announced loudly.

"Now we'll start to give out the scrolls. Will team twenty-eight enter the tent," Anko stared intensely as the team of three disappeared behind the curtain. Slowly the time ticked away as team by team went and retrieved their scroll.

"(Y/N)! Come here," I heard Naruto call out as he motioned me to come with his hand. I walked over to the older ninja and smiled at him. "How do you think you'll do in the forest of death?" Naruto asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and exhaled loudly.

"Well, I have a very good team. We all get along and each of us are strong in our own way which I think makes us stand out above the rest," I replied back at him.

"What kind of strengths do each of you have?" Kiba asked sneaking up behind me as he eavesdropped.

"Well, Saji is definitely the strongest of us all as he can beat our sensei by himself! Kyo is the brains of the team cause he uses strategy for everything and can even make them up instantly. I'm just the medical nin, but I help them out when they're badly injured," I explained to the both of them.

"WOAH! I'm a medical nin as well!" Sakura said in amazement.

"Looks like it runs in the family," Sasuke said coolly to the both of us as he mysteriously laid under a tree. I glanced his way giving him only a smile which made him furrow his brows in confusion.

"Team eighty nine!" Anko announced through the crowd of genin.

"Come on (Y/N)! That's us!" Kyo called to me.

"Bye guys. I guess I'll see you on the inside," I retorted before leaving them. I walked over to my team and strolled my way to the tent and behind the curtain things. There was a desk inside with three men sitting behind it with a bunch of scrolls laid out.

"Team eighty nine, you will have the heaven scroll," the middle man said.

"You'll start off at gate #14." the left man said. The right man collected the sheet of papers we signed and accepted the scroll then took the exit on the right. Saji and Kyo had decided that they would give me the scroll and I was given the job of keeping them safe. I waved to my sister and the rest of the older ninjas and made my way to gate #14.

There was already a man there waiting for my team, standing before a huge set of gate doors with the number fourteen on it. He stood with his back against the fence while occasionally looking at his watch.

"Man! When the hell are we supposed to be going in there?" Saji asked, his temper starting to control him. When Saji was mad all hell broke loose. That was really the only time I was scared of him.

"When it's exactly one o'clock," the man said showing some emotion of amusement at the fact that Saji was restless. The man looked back down at his watch.

"You lucked out kiddo," he replied and unlocked the huge lock with a set of sterling silver keys. I took a deep breath and looked over to my team. We were all ready.


	9. Chapter 9

The gate opened, spilling out the darkness within the forest. The crisp air played with my light pink hair as my stomach was fluttering. The goosebumps riding up my arms showing I was just anxious to get started.

(Y/N), come on!" Saji yelled as my teammates started running into the forest. I nodded my head, running to the side of my two teammates. We were running from tree to tree, not even knowing where we were even going. The trees permitted only a little light to leak through their leaves, making it so we can barely see.

"So this is the plan. We'll find as many scrolls as we can and wipe out the competition. We then…" Kyo stared but he suddenly stopped. He was no longer running and was listening intently to something. I tried to listen as well, but it seemed to be out of my hearing reach. I leaned in towards Kyo hoping to hear what he was hearing, but I still heard nothing.

'What the hell was he listening to?!' I thought furrowing my brows in anger.

"(Y/N), there are people in the bushes over there," Kyo whispered to me nodding his head towards a group of bushes. I jumped down from the trees and crept up behind the team of four that seemed to be very inexperienced. One boy seemed to be the leader, because he was speaking with a voice of authority to the others. He has flame red hair, dark black eyes, and very pale sickly skin. His voice was deep, and he seemed to be the strongest out of the group.

Another boy, who you could tell was the troublemaker as he rolled his eyes and seemed to not even be listening to the leader. He had light violet hair with matching eyes. His skin was slightly tanned and he had a grin that could compare to Naruto.

The last boy seemed to be more sinister than the rest of his team. He has very long black hair that covered one eye. His eyes were a light blue, a very beautiful color but showed no emotion or even a small hint of happiness in them. His face was in a scowl and he was glaring at the leader.

The girl was the last team member and very pretty. She had short light brown hair with one red streak in it. Her eyes were a smoky brown and she was smiling widely. She had a cute little button nose and an hourglass body shape.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Saji asked as he jumped down from the tree and landed next to me. Saji's tone was frightening as he always got very competitive and sometimes it scared me. His voice was sharp and mocking that matched his hardening face expression.

"Hmm…I see you've come for our scrolls," the leader with red hair exclaimed. Even though his face showed no fear, his eyes certainly did.

"Smartass aren't ya?" Kyo said being the last one to join us. I cast a small glance at my two teammates and felt slightly bad for this team who were from the Village Hidden in the Rain from their headbands.

"You won't get this scroll without a fight!" The one with purple hair said pulling out a kunai.

"Suit yourself," Kyo said shrugging his shoulders, a smirk plastered on his face. As if this was his cue, Saji then attacked the boy. Saji's eyes were a pitch black color and his hands along with chakra were the same color. This was the way of fighting for the shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Stars. All shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Stars would have their eyes turn a pitch black when they fought, just like the night sky allowing them to have so much power.

Saji made direct contact with the boy causing him to go flying and hit the nearest tree which knocked him unconscious. The girl looked over at me angrily as she took out her umbrella, charging towards me while doing hand signs. I could feel my eyes turn black as I swiftly ran to her and kicked the umbrella out of her hands. I threw a hard punch to her and she blocked it, which I knew she would do. I grabbed the wrist of the blocking hand and twisted it until I heard a loud crack. She screamed with agony as the milky white bone popped out of her skin. I let her go and took a couple steps back only for her to run towards me again.

Being the best medical-nin from my village I knew all the body parts and how to put pressure on certain places, allowing the enemy to feel tremendous pain. I looked over at the running girl's rib cage and when she was close enough, I put my hand out and with white chakra, I touched the destined spot. Her ribs cracked as she fell to the ground holding the damaged area. I turned towards my teammates and gave them a sweet smile. They had been watching me instead of attacking the final enemy, the redhead leader.

"Now..will you give us your scroll?" I asked politely holding out my hand. The leader nodded, shaking as he reached placed the scroll in my hand. I smiled as I was glad that hurting these people was for nothing as they had the scroll we needed, the earth scroll. Then out of nowhere, I heard a rustling in the bushes. My body tensed up, expecting a kunai or a fight but only saw Sasuke. He had a smile on his face, it was a cold one and barely noticeable as he walked up to the leader.

"You have been disqualified. You have lost your scroll and your teammates have been critically injured" he told the boy plainly. The boy nodded and more jounin came out of hiding to retrieve the group and bring them to the hospital. Sasuke turned to you and said "(Y/N)…I didn't know you could do that."

'I didn't know he was watching.' I thought as I blushed and looked down. I was about to respond when an enormous boa erupted out of the trees. It had large, sharp fangs and a beautiful emerald body. Its eyes were a pale yellow as it stared into my soul. It went to strike me and since I was immobilized from staring at the snake, I couldn't move out of the way. It was close to hitting me when I felt someone's strong arms take a hold of me. Snapping out of the trance, I tilted my head up and saw that Sasuke was holding me tightly to his body which made me blush hard. He jumped back away from the snake, but wasn't fast enough as it strikes again. The snake hit Sasuke and me hard and out bodies went flying. I landed on Sasuke hard and passed out into a hard state of sleep.

 _ **Sasuke's POV**_

I looked down at (Y/N), her body was snug on top of mines, almost like a perfect fit. Her eyes were closed and I thought she might have died for a moment until I felt her heartbeat against my chest. I sighed with relief and sat up with her lifeless body in my arms. I pushed her bangs out of her face to reveal a very nasty cut on her cheek. It was deep and her crimson blood fell quickly over her lips. I wiped the blood away with the back of my hand and ripped a piece of my shirt off. If I apply pressure to the cut with this piece of cloth the bleeding will stop. Thankfully it did, but she was still unconscious.

'What is wrong with me? I don't even know this girl!' I thought laying her down next to a big tree and took my shirt off so she didn't have to sleep on the hard forest floor. She was breathing regularly which was a good sign.

'She is so beautiful…she just can't be Sakura's sister!" I turned my gaze away from her to the ground. 'I can't like her. I mean she is the blood relative of someone who is in LOVE with me. She had to be like her sister..didn't she?'

I thought this over, but it seemed unfair to say that about her. After all, Itachi and me are brothers, but we are VERY different. My blood was boiling just think about him. I still haven't gotten my revenge on him and it was eating me up inside. I looked back to (Y/N) and I felt that I wanted to know more about her. I don't know why, but that thought made me feel…happy.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to the soft sounds of crickets and the crackling of a soft fire. I sat up wearily, rubbing the sleep from my very tired eyes. I saw darkness surrounding me which lead me to believe it was night time. I yawned a little and got the attention of someone who I believe was watching over me while I slept. The dark-haired shinobi who was shirtless was easy to recognize as his face glowed in the orange-red flames of the fire.

"I see you are finally up," he said to me walking closer.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Three days."

"WHAT?! THREE DAYS?!" I screamed and instantly stood up only to have a wave of nausea hit my body. Dizziness spread throughout my body from my sudden movement and groaned as I sat back down hard on the ground. My hands touched the ground beside me, but instead felt soft cotton. I looked down and saw it was sasuke's shirt lying on the ground beneath me. Turning my gaze back to Sasuke, I watched as his pale body was glistening in the glow of the fire, his abs suddenly sending a warm sensation down my spine.

I looked away embarrassed and lifted my butt up to retrieve the shirt from underneath me. It was still warm as I brushed my hands against the fabric to remove the dirt that made its way on it. The cold, crisp breeze blew over to me and I felt a pang of guilt in my heart. If it was cold for me than Sasuke must have been freezing

"Here Sasuke," I said walking over to him. I handed him the shirt and he carelessly put it on. I looked away while he did it, but even without looking I could feel myself blush.

"So have you been watching me this whole time?" I asked him while trying to make the blush go away.

"Hn," he replied.

'Something isn't right...Wait! Where is my team?! Was Sasuke watching me alone for three days?' I thought.

"I mean..I'm grateful and everything, but I know you have a job to do and watching me is just a burden" I stated softly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I couldn't just leave you out here unconscious where you could be attacked," he said not looking at me.

"Oh." An awkward silence filled the air and I turned all my attention over to the fire. The red-orange flames crackled into the black night sky. Its warmth was helping minimize the cold feeling, but every now and then a cold breeze would come by and make me shiver.

"You should get some rest," Sasuke said finally after what seemed like an eternity.

"How come?" I asked politely.

"Tomorrow morning we will start to move forward and hopefully, find your teammates," he explained.

"Okay," I said back to him and walked over to the tree I woke up under and laid down once again. The fire that was once burning was now being extinguished by Sasuke before he walked towards my direction. He laid down a good distance away from me and turned to his side so I could only see his back.

"Night," he muttered though I could barely hear it.

"Good Night, Sasuke," I replied back. Looking up at the sky I searched through the treetops for some stars and saw some which shined brightly through the dark canopy. The horrible breeze blew by again causing me to shiver once more. I turned over to my side, but still couldn't shake off the cold feeling.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around my body pulling me towards another body. This little act allowed me to warm up quickly as the other person's body heat was combining with mine. I turned my face slightly to see Sasuke's onyx eyes, the same color that matched the darkness surrounding us. He smirked a little and I felt heat rush to my face. Roughly he pulled my body closer to him making sure there was no gap between us and I turned my face so I could control my blush. The blush that had appeared on my face darkened and made my breast tingle leaving me almost breathless.

"We can't freeze out here, now can we?" Sasuke whispered into my ear with a bit of a smug tone. I nodded, but didn't turn to see his face because I knew that all I needed to see was a glimpse of his face to make the blush return.

"You and your sister are two very different people," he said breaking the temporary silence that fell upon us.

"I would hope so," I said with a little laugh in my tone.

"Your sister has been in love with me since as long as I can remember. She was always so annoying and never left me alone. Even to this day, she is still like this, but you're different. All the other girls in Konoha or any other village for that matter would instantly 'fall in love' with me. You are the first girl who didn't though," he explained to me. I sat there quietly, not knowing what to say. I felt as though my rib cage held a tiny bird inside it and the bird was fluttering about. I was speechless and didn't want to ruin the moment.

His warm breath tickled my neck as his hand caressed the long, silky-ness of my hair. My face turned toward him and he stared deep into my eyes. Then like slow motion, his face inched closer to mine causing my heart to start beating faster.

His lips captured mine in a very soft kiss. His lips were so soft, like a feather and the kiss was so innocent, but nevertheless, it still stole my breath away. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss by wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to me. His tongue glided over my bottom lip asking for entrance into my mouth. I gladly accepted this gesture and his tongue prodded and explored my mouth. My tongue did exactly the same to his mouth.

We were grasping each other hard and everything around me seemed to float away and cease to exist. His body and mine could have easily been mistaken as just one body and my ribs ached from the pressure of being pressed against his body.

He then broke the kiss suddenly and I looked down. My head found the nook of his neck and I instantly fell asleep. But before I drifted off into my safe haven of sleep I swore I heard Sasuke whisper something.

"Night, beautiful (Y/N).


End file.
